Cuando alguien dice no
by Rukkia
Summary: Sin importar lo que pase, la vida no se acaba hasta que se acaba. ONE SHOT.


**Cuando alguien dice "no"**

Y ahí estaba, sentada en una banca del parque, esperándolo como si fuera una colegiala, aunque ya tenía muchos más años que eso… bastantes.

Idiota. Seguro que iba a llegar tarde de nuevo, como siempre lo hacía… aún no entendía por qué motivo lo amaba. Porque sí; lo amaba, esa información le había llegado como una epifanía, unas semanas atrás, mientras estaba en la ducha.

Quién lo diría.

A pesar de que casi la mitad del tiempo quería matarlo, tenía que admitir que lo amaba, y más de lo que se hubiera imaginado capaz… quién lo hubiera dicho. Después de tantas y tantas personas, preguntándose si serían el indicado, y darse cuenta casi al instante de que no, llegaba este tipo, de la nada, y le robaba el corazón.

Sí, porque eso era: un ladrón. Un ladrón que le había robado un beso no en la primera cita, sino el primer día que la había conocido, que se le había aparecido por todas partes después y se la había llevado a una cita, sin que siquiera supiera que se encontraban en una…

Así era él: un reto, y así la consideraba también a ella. Y había resultado divertido, sorprendentemente, para ambos.

No había habido señales cruzadas esta vez, ni la extraña sensación en el estómago que provocaba la duda de si realmente le gustaba; si pretendía algo más detrás de esa mirada, a veces mansa, a veces increíblemente cínica.

Él le había dejado bien claro, desde el principio, a lo que iba, y por más aburrida que pudiese haberle sonado la idea al comienzo… había resultado genial…

Sí. Por mucho que le pesara decirlo, romper los moldes a los que estaba acostumbrada, había resultado un cambio verdaderamente refrescante.

Si no, ¿por qué seguía ahí, esperándolo, aunque cuando llegara lo primero que haría sería gritarle en la cara su falta de puntualidad? Él pondría mil pretextos y se fingiría apenado, pero ambos sabían que en realidad le apenaba un cacahuate… a quien le importaba, ya llegaría la hora de desquitarse…

¿A dónde la llevaría una relación así? ¿Acaso debía de importarle? Hacía mucho que había renunciado a los "felices para siempre", porque se había dado cuenta, dolorosamente, que "para siempre", sin importar de quién se trate, invariablemente resulta demasiado tiempo… Aunque, curiosamente, comenzaba a desearlo de nuevo…

Sí. De nuevo comenzaba a soñar. Comenzaba a reencontrarse con esa manía que había abandonado el día que se había enterado que cierta persona; " _ese hombre",_ estaba "casado y con hijos con una buena chica sureña…" Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, a pesar de que había durado tanto tiempo sin saber nada de su persona… Una parte de su corazón, la que siempre lo había albergado a él, que siempre había albergado, a su vez, la esperanza en el amor, aunque no fuera con él, se había perdido, dejándola sólo con la parte cínica y ácida que era la que todo el mundo conocía…

Y luego había llegado él, éste otro " _él"_ , el que ahora esperaba como una boba en una banca, y la había amado así, como era, sin que tuviera que actuar de otra manera para que se fijara en ella; sin tener que hacer sacrificios ni planes de ningún tipo. Él había decidido que ella sería su presa, y que sería él quien haría todo el trabajo, aunque ella no lo quisiera… así, sin más…

Tal vez debería haber sido así de directa con él (el primer _"él_ ")… tal vez alguien TAN denso necesitaba que lo trataran así… ¿pero, en verdad, jamás se había dado cuenta? ¿En verdad, después de todo ese tiempo, jamás se había hecho ni una idea, ni siquiera pequeñita…?

Recordaba cómo la había visto esa última vez, y cómo habían, ambos, abierto la boca al mismo tiempo, pero, al final, ninguno había dicho nada…

Es más, se lo había dicho una vez, ahora que hacía memoria, y aunque después se hubiese retractado, no creía que en verdad se hubiera tragado que todo eso fuera una actuación; que no hubiera atado los cabos… Sólo había dos opciones ahí: había atado los cabos, se había dado cuenta de la verdad y, ya fuera por que en verdad no le atrajera la idea, o porque se hubiera asustado, igualmente hubiese optado por hacerse el tonto, o porque jamás se había dado cuenta, porque le había interesado tan poco el asunto que no hubiera considerado importante sentarse a analizar un poco el panorama.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones, al final de cuentas, significaban lo mismo: un tácito, aunque implícito y contundente, NO.

Suspiró. A quién le importaba ya. Él estaba casado, con familia, y ella estaba a punto de gritarle a ese idiota por hacerla esperar veinte minutos, de nuevo.

¿Qué le esperaba con él? ¿Acaso le importaba? La respuesta la obtuvo cuando, el susodicho, antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba violentamente, para que ella le respondiera con un bolsazo…

No, ya no importaba, en absoluto. Porque ahora sabía más que nunca, que por más que doliera, y por más que se te rompiera el corazón, el mundo no se acababa porque alguien te dijera "no."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Sí, siglos sin escribir y ahora les salgo con esto…**

 **Bueno, sólo puedo decir que… pues tengo que calentar, para agarrar el ritmo de nuevo XD**

 **Si tienen algún comentario que hacer respecto a esto, me encantaría leerlo. Sé que les debo un epílogo, y por eso estoy comenzando a calentar, ¡nos leemos!**

 **PD: mi único objetivo con esta cosa, era recordar que, pase lo que pase, la vida no se acaba hasta que se acaba XD**

 **¡Abrazos mega apachurrados para todos y todas! ¡Los y la** **s amo! x3**


End file.
